Dois Mundos, Duas Vidas
by Giis Fanfictions
Summary: Um vampiro...  Uma humana...  Dois mundos...  Duas vidas diferentes, seguindo o mesmo destino
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Eu estava extremamente agitada, sabia que não me restava muito tempo, aliás, eu não tinha tempo nem para pensar. Na verdade eu não queria pensar, não queria acreditar, que realmente ouvi aquelas palavras. Palavras duras, frias que saíram da boca da minha própria mãe.

No começo eu não quis acreditar, mas depois que olhei em seus olhos, toda a dúvida se foi, pois os olhos são as portas da alma, conseguimos saber a verdade pelos olhos. E no momento eu vi, me deu até medo, de encarar aqueles olhos, que me encarava com ódio, com um ódio que jamais pensei que minha mãe sentiria por mim.

Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar daquele pensamento, eu precisava sair dali o Ccapimais rápido possível. Peguei algumas roupas e enfiei na mochila, meu inseparável violão, um cartão com a senha de uma conta que meu pai deixou para mim e minhas economias, pelo menos não precisaria me preocupar com dinheiro, daria para cobrir minhas despesas da viagem de e ainda sobraria.

Desci as escadas, minha mãe estava na sala olhando para lareira, decidi fazer uma ultima tentativa, eu ainda tinha esperança.

" Mamãe? " - Sussurrei, na esperança de que o tom da minha voz a persuadisse.

Ela virou-se, para encarar-me, e novamente eu encontrei aqueles olhos frios, duros e cheios de ódio, que me dava medo.

" Não me chame assim. Eu não tenho mais filha. E vá logo embora antes que eu chame a policia, não quero mais você atrapalhando a minha vida."

Aquelas palavras foram piores, do que se ela tivesse me batido, queimava mais do que se alguém tivesse me queimado com um ferro em brasas. Senti as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. Corri para fora, não queria ficar mais nem um segundo naquele lugar. Estava chegando ao portão quando o vi aquele ser desprezível, aquele que desmoronou as estruturas da minha vida, da minha família, Phil o novo marida de... René - eu não podia mais chamá-la de mãe, não queria mais chamá-la assim.

Olhei-o com ódio, com um ódio que pedia vingança, por ter acabado com a minha família - primeiro o casamento dos meus pais, e agora ele conseguiu romper o laço, mais belo e forte que existia. Ele retribuiu meu olhar e abriu um sorriso cínico, tive vontade de matá-lo, queria muito ter uma arma naquele momento, mas como não tinha, limitei-me a cuspir no pé dele e sair.

Não fazia idéia para onde iria, sabia que tinha uma tia, irmã do meu pai, que morava na Califórnia, mas não sabia onde.

Cheguei à rodoviária, e pedi minha passagem. E apesar da atendente ter relutado um pouco em vender passagem a uma adolescente de 14 anos desacompanhada de um responsável, mas como ela percebeu que eu estava desesperada cedeu.

Sentada na poltrona vendo a paisagem de Phoenix passar por mim, fiquei pensando na minha vida, na mudança radical que ela sofreu. Resolvi pensar antes de como minha vida era feliz, de como eu era feliz.

Minha mãe se casou com meu pai, quando esta tinha 19 anos, ambos estavam na universidade, e um ano depois eu fui concebida, completando a família. Acho que fui a criança mais amada e mais mimada que já conheci.

Meus pais tratavam-me como uma princesa, eu sempre tinha tudo que desejasse não que eles fossem ricos, mas como era filha única, ficava mais fácil satisfazer minhas vontades. Mas eu nunca fui daquelas garotinhas mimadas, arrogantes e egoístas. Eu sempre retribuía com amor, sendo a melhor aluna da minha turma, sendo sempre bem educada e amável com todos, deixando meus pais inflados de orgulho sempre que eu era elogiada.

Até meus 10 anos, fomos uma família linda e feliz. Até a chegada de Phil. É incrível que depois que ele apareceu em nossas vidas tudo mudou. Ele se aproximou de nós fingindo ser amigo, mas papai e eu sempre desconfiamos dele, só Renne acreditava que ele era um bom sujeito.

Um certo dia papai e eu fomos ao cinema, Renne não quis ir alegando indisposição. Por isso tivemos a idéia de levar algum presente para ela, compramos o bolo favorito dela, e papai ainda comprou um lindo buque de rosas brancas, íamos fazer uma surpresa, mas quando chegamos a casa, quem ficou surpresos fomos nós.

Estávamos indo a caminho do quarto, quando ouvimos sussurros papai fico intrigado e abriu a porta ele ficou tão surpreso que nem teve tempo de me proteger da cena como gostaria, no quarto deles, na cama deles estavam Renne e Phil completamente nus.

Eles se divorciaram, papai quis ficar com a minha guarda, mas Renne implorou para que me deixasse com ela porque não suportaria me perder também. Pura falsidade em menos de seis meses ela se casou com Phil. Percebi algumas mudanças, por exemplo, ela ter começado a beber e a fumar.

Dois anos depois para minha completa infelicidade, meu porto seguro, a única pessoa que realmente me amava, meu Charlie, meu pai veio a falecer de um câncer raro, eu fiquei péssima, foi quando começou o inferno na minha vida, eu culpava Renne pela morte dele, então brigávamos sempre, e quando não era por esse motivo era porque Phil ficava colocando ela contra mim, agora que eu não tinha mais, meu salvador para me proteger do abutre ele, começou a colocar as asinhas de fora, foram mais dois anos de desavenças brigas, lágrimas e sofrimento. Mesmo com tudo isso eu e Renne conseguíamos conviver até aquele acontecimento de mais cedo.

_Flash Back_

_Eu estava indo para casa, era um dia comum e ensolarado de Phoenix, a única coisa diferente, é que pela primeira vez em um ano e meio, eu vou direto para casa. Normalmente eu ficava na biblioteca até fechar, ou ia para casa de Anna, e às vezes a ajudávamos na floricultura da mãe dela._

_Anna era minha melhor, alias, ela era a única amiga que eu tinha, os pais dela Sandra e Tom Hastings, me viram nascer e crescer. Pois era super amigos de Renné e Charlie. Eles também não gostavam nenhum pouco de Phil, e o único motivo deles continuarem próximo a minha mãe após a morte do meu pai, era a minha segurança, eles não confiavam no marido de minha mãe._

_Estávamos voltando a pé da escola, Anna insistia comigo para ir dormir na casa dela, mas eu não queria ir, queria ficar sozinha, não sabia explicar, queria ficar sozinha, era o aniversário de 2 anos da morte de papai, e nessa data Anna e os pais nunca me deixavam ficar sozinha, nem ficar naquela casa numa data tão triste._

" _Bella? Bella, por favor, vamos lá pra casa?" - Ela insistiu mais uma vez. Anna estava tentando me convencer desde antes de entrarmos na escola._

" _Não, Anna eu quero ir para casa." - Disse com firmeza._

" _Bella, por favor? Não agüento mais ver você sofrer, triste, arrasada". - Ela disse isso e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela sofria com minha dor._

" _Tá bom, eu vou, só preciso buscar algumas coisas em casa e depois eu vou" - Disse sorrindo._

" _Antes do jantar, mamãe vai fazer comida mexicana"._

" _Tudo bem, agora me convenceu, eu estarei lá"_

" _Promete?"_

" _Palavra de escoteiro" - Os olhos dela brilharam. Os Hastings eram os únicos que se importavam de verdade comigo, quando perceberam que Phil não era de confiança tentaram pegar minha tutela, mas Renné implorou-lhes que não o fizesse, dizendo que precisava de mim._

_Chegamos ao portão de casa, Anna me deu um beijo na testa, falando para eu não me demorar, depois suspirou e ficou olhando para mim com uma carinha preocupada, eu sorri para ela tentando passar segurança._

_Fiquei em frente à porta, suspirei duas vezes e entrei. Phil estava no sofá, coçando como sempre - ele não gostava de trabalhar, a palavra trabalho o apavorava -, assistindo TV e bebendo cerveja._

" _Olha só quem está aqui! A Srta Superioridade" - ele me provocou assim que percebeu minha presença, pela sua voz pastosa, dava para perceber que ele estava bêbado._

_Não respondi subi direto para o meu quarto. Peguei algumas peças de roupas pretendia ficar mais de um dia, eu sei que Sandra e Tom iam entender, enquanto eu estava arrumando tudo na minha mochila, Phil entrou abruptamente em meu quarto._

" _Você se acha boa de mais para essa família não é?" ele gritou, e eu me limitei a continuar a minha tarefa, já estava acostumada com as provocações, então era fácil de ignorar, mas ele não desistiu. _

" _Se acha superior a mim e a sua mãe não é?"_

_Continuei arrumando a minha mochila, ele sempre fazia isso, me provocava e eu sempre revidava, e então ele contava a sua versão a minha mãe e nós duas sempre brigávamos acho que é por isso que ele nunca falava essas coisas para mim na frente dela._

" _Mas vou te contar uma novidade princesinha" - dizendo isso ele jogou as coisas que eu arrumava para longe e segurou meus ombros com força. - " você não é nada, você é menos que nada. É igual aquele merda, que era seu lindo e precioso paizinho. E onde ele está agora com toda aquela superioridade? Eu digo! Está comendo capim pela raiz, e não pode mais proteger a princesinha dele."_

_Aquilo já era de mais, ele podia me provocar, me ofender, mas mexer com o nome do meu pai já era o limite, não suportava que aquele bêbado nojento pronunciasse o nome do meu pai, que falasse dele, daquele jeito. Charlie, o meu pai, eu tinha orgulho de dizer isso, foi um dos melhores homens que já conheci. Por isso fiquei com tanta raiva, falei tudo o que vinha segurando:_

"_Não ouse falar do meu pai, seu sujo"- gritei entre lagrimas - "seu bêbado nojento, você não direito de falar do meu pai". Enquanto eu gritava tentava me desvencilhar dele. " "E tire suas mãos imundas de mim"._

_Consegui me soltar e fui para o outro lado do quarto._

" _Você, é um parasita, um aproveitador nojento" - joguei na cara dele. As ultimas palavras que eu disse, disse calma e lentamente para ele poder absorver e sentir todo o meu ódio nela - " Seu fracassado"._

_Ele me olhou de um jeito, que fez meu sangue congelar, e pela primeira vez senti medo daquele ser que tanto desprezava. Phil atravessou o quarto com uma velocidade inumana, me pegou pelo pescoço e me jogou na cama._

" _Fracassado? Agora você vai sentir o fracassado" - depois dessas palavras eu não tive mais tempo nem para pensar, ele começou a rasgar as minhas roupas, me apalpar, passar a mão e apertar todas as partes do meu corpo que podia. Enquanto eu me debatia, o arranhava e gritava, ele uniu meus braços para segurar com uma só mão, a outra já estava no lado interno da minha coxa, enquanto ele ia beijando meu pescoço. _

_Aquilo era nojento, ele era nojento, aquele ser com suas mãos imundas me tocando me deu náuseas. Não tinha força para afastá-lo, mas podia gritar, e estava gritando com toda a força dos meus pulmões._

" _Quieta! Não queremos que a vizinhança toda ouça." - Dizendo isso sua mão alcançou minha intimidade, e eu comecei a gritar e me debater mais e mais._

_Nesse momento ouvimos um arfar baixo, Renné, estava na porta do meu quarto com a mão no peito, a boca meio aberta e os olhos arregalados. Phil imediatamente saiu de cima de mim. Eu não consegui me mexer._

" _Mas... o... que... é isso?" - Perguntou Renné arfando._

" _Sua filha amor." - Ele foi mais rápido do que eu, eu continuava na cama petrificada. - "Eu disse para você às intenções que ela tinha comigo, por isso ela brigava tanto com a gente, ela me queria." - Para mim nada do que ele falava fazia sentido, parecia ecos em minha mente. - " E hoje, eu estava quieto vendo meu jogo, e ela me chamou para vir no quarto dela dizendo que tinha um rato, quando cheguei aqui ela começou a me agarrar e a tirar a roupa, eu disse que não por que eu te amava, mas ela ameaçou a gritar, e ai você chegou"._

_No inicio eu não entendi, pois ainda estava em choque, mas agora estava claro como água, o filho da mãe estava jogando toda a culpa em mim. Olhei para minha mãe, ela estava horrorizada, por um momento eu achei que ela havia entendido muito bem o que viu, mas me enganei, era muito fácil manipular Renné, principalmente para Phil._

_Ela veio na minha direção com raiva, os olhos duros, que me deu medo, e então ela fez uma coisa que nunca havia feito, que nunca em meus 14 anos de vida pensei que ela faria. Renné me pegou pelos cabelos e começou a dar bofetadas na minha cara, enquanto ela me batia, ela gritava._

" _Sua vadia" - Um tapa. - " Sua cadelinha." - e mais um tapa, eu estava começando a sentir gosto de sangue na minha boca. - " Por quê? Por que você quer acabar com minha vida?"_

" _Mas mã..." - tentei falar a verdade, mas fui calada com outro tapa._

" _Cala a boca. O meu marido Isabella? Justo o meu por quê?" - E mais um tapa._

_Quando ela cansou de me bater, me deixou deitada na cama, chorando de dor, tanto física quanto emocional. Não tive forças para me levantar, nem para pegar uma roupa. Renné voltou ao meu quarto e ficou me olhando, achei que ela ia ter pena de mim, dizer que se arrependeu e fosse me ouvir, mas as palavras seguintes foram piores que a surra._

" _De hoje em diante, eu não tenho mais filha, quero que vá embora hoje, e nunca mais volte. Para mim vai ser como você tivesse morrido"._

_Depois que ela saiu, eu reuni minhas forças e levantei da cama, peguei a primeira roupa que vi, fui no banheiro me lavei, penteei o cabelo, dei uma olhada no meu rosto, estava vermelho por causa dos tapas, mas felizmente não ia ficar marcado. Depois fui para o quarto e comecei a reunir minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude._

_Fim Flash Back_

Abri os olhos meio assustada, eu havia dormido em alguma parte de minhas lembranças eu dormira, o ônibus estava parada então já devia ter chego ao destino.

Peguei minhas malas e desci do ônibus, sai da rodoviário e rumei pelas ruas da Califórnia, eu não sabia qual seria meu destino, como seria minha vida agora. Mas pela primeira vez senti alivio e alegria, eu ia começar uma nova vida, continuei andando pelas ruas observando tudo e todos enquanto eu passava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Ahh a vida. Será que eu vivo? Para onde vou depois dessa vida?

Essas são minhas perguntas freqüentes. O que acontece depois?

Eu nunca tive uma resposta. E acho que nunca a terei, e sei que ninguém vai me ajudar a descobrir, a não ser que eu provoque os Volturis.

Olhei pela janela, o sol ainda estava alto, ou seja, nada de sair na rua. Não que eu fosse me queimar, virar pó, me desintegrar em milhões de pedacinhos - quem me dera que as lendas dos filmes e livros fossem verdadeiras - mas acho que as pessoas se assustariam, seria engraçado ver as reações delas por me verem brilhando.

Eram nessas horas que eu gostaria de dormir, ou no mínimo entrar em coma profundo. Mais uma lenda que poderia ser verdadeira. Dormir em um caixão tão profundamente como se estivesse morto.

Posso parecer dramático como Emmett diz, mas pelo menos ele tem Rosalie para lhe fazer companhia pela eternidade, apesar dela ser uma insuportável, irritante e mesquinha. Mas pelo menos tem um ao outro, não eram iguais a mim, solitários e ranzinzas como um velho de com mais de 100 anos. Talvez seja porque eu realmente seja, um velho ranzinza com mais de 100 anos, a diferença era que eu continuava aprisionado no meu corpo adolescente de 17 anos.

Olho ao redor do apartamento, espaçoso e luxuoso de mais para um vampiro solitário. Um desperdício em minha opinião. Para mim não faria diferença estar ali ou em um beco escuro, mas meus pais insistiram, eu não poderia rejeitar e ferir os sentimentos dele, principalmente o de minha mãe que o fez especialmente para mim.

Por falar neles, estou com saudades, de todos. Já faz algum tempo que me isolei dele. Para mim é difícil ser o único solteiro naquela família, ainda mais quando se pode ler os pensamentos de todos.

Minha família. Ela veio crescendo com o passar dos anos. Fui o primeiro membro da nova família de meu pai Carlisle, ele é medico, irônico não? Por mais que alguns duvidem ele tem um autocontrole invejável , ele descobriu uma nova forma de se alimentar, sem se utilizar de sangue humano. Alias, eu o acho muito mais humano, do que os próprios humanos. Ele me salvou quando eu estava morrendo no leito de um hospital. Depois veio Esme e os outros.

Carlisle e Esme são nossos pais adotivos, há tanto tempo, e o amor que nós sentimos é tão forte, que as vezes nos esquecemos que realmente não temos laços de sangue, quer dizer de certo modo temos.

Normalmente costumávamos a nos apresentar aos humanos, como os filhos adotivos de médico, cujo esposa não pode ter filhos. Alice, Emmett e eu éramos os filhos adotivos, Jasper e Rosalie os sobrinhos gêmeos de Esme, que ela cria desde pequenos, depois da morte da irmã. Mas isso já faz muito tempo. Isolei-me dos outros para que meu mau-humor constante não atrapalhasse a felicidade deles.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, quem sabe se eu não tentasse bastante, não cairia na inconsciência. Bobagem. Eu já tentei uma vez e não deu certo. Dei mais uma olhada no relógio ainda eram 17h30min. Droga teria que esperar mais algumas horas.

As desvantagens de morar em um lugar como a Califórnia, é que o lugar é extremamente ensolarado, então uma pessoa como eu tem que ficar enclausurada em casa. Eu precisava caçar urgentemente. Acho que explica meu mal-humor.

O toque do meu celular me tira dos meus devaneios, olho para o identificador de chamadas, era Alice.

- Alô!

- Ak! Até que enfim me atendeu. O que anda fazendo que não me atende mais? Está tudo bem?

- Estava ocupado! O que quer Alice?

- Nossa eu estou bem também, obrigada por perguntar.

- Desculpe, é que não estou bem, preciso ir caçar.

- Falei para você não ficar muito tempo sem caçar, isso afeta radicalmente seu humor, você fica mais azedo que o normal - Alice continuou a tagarelar, eu ri um pouco do seu mau-humor forçado, havia me esquecido de como era bom conversar com aquela baixinha.

- Desculpe-me novamente, vamos começar de novo certo?

- Certo!

- Alice querida, quanto tempo, como andam as coisas?

- Bem muito obrigada. Estamos com saudades, em especial Esme, por favor Edward, ela está sofrendo com sua ausência. Todos nós estamos. Prometemos que vamos nos controlar, até Emmett prometeu controlar-se, Rose vai ser difícil, mas falarei com ela...

Ela interrompeu seu discurso, estava começando a ficar desesperada.

Como eu estava sendo egoísta, eles estavam sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

- Certo Alice eu volto.

- Jura? Que ótimo, seu quarto já está pronto, a propósito daqui a 30 minutos você já vai poder sair. Vai chover.

- Ah... Isso é ótimo. Aliás, onde encontro vocês.

- Estamos indo para o Alasca, quase não tem sol lá, poderemos nos divertir de dia.

Isso era ótimo, não agüentava mais ficar limitado só a noite, sem contar que eu ia voltar para minha família e o Alasca oferecia uma variedade de caça muito boa e desafiadora também, os ursos de lá eram bem grandes, Emmett deveria estar pulando de alegria. Mas lembrei -me de uma coisa.

- Espera, Alice por acaso ficaremos na casa dos Denalis?

- Não exatamente, mas ficaremos bem próximos, na verdade seremos vizinhos dos Denalis.

Isso me irritou um pouco, não que eu não gostasse deles, muito pelo contrario, eles eram como se fosse nossa família, nossos "primos".

Assim como nós os Denalis também se recusavam a se alimentar de sangue humano, eu adorava as irmãs Tanya, Kate e Irina, assim como Carmen e Eleazar, mas da ultima vez que estivemos com eles eu e Tanya tivemos um desentendimento, pelo fato de eu não ter conseguido corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Depois da nossa "discussão" a convivência com ela ficou um pouco difícil.

Fui desperto dos meus devaneios e fiquei surpreso por não ter sido por Alice, normalmente quando eu ficava pelo menos um minuto sem responder, ela já reclamava da minha falta de atenção, agora ela estava quieta, quieta até de mais para Alice. Então foi isso que interrompeu meus pensamentos, o silencio dela. Isso só podia ser uma coisa: ela estava vendo algo.

Assim como eu Alice e Jasper também possuíam dons. Alice via o futuro e Jasper podia sentir e controlar as emoções das pessoas.

-Alice? Alice está tudo bem? - rompi o silêncio, como eu não podia ler a mente dela pelo telefone eu estava impaciente.

- Desculpe.

- Viu algo?

- Mais ou menos, mas nada ameaçador, você vai precisar se alimentar mais que o normal. Ah... Você por favor, poderia trazer aquela bolsa que deixei ai a ultima vez que te visitei.

- Claro, eu não joguei fora.

- Ainda bem, se não você seria um vampiro morto, eu adoro aquela bolsa. Bom vou indo Jazz quer caçar. Então nos vemos em breve.

-Até mais, mande lembranças minhas a todos.

- Claro.

Assim que desliguei o celular. Olhei pela janela, o céu já estava escuro, e como a baixinha disse estava chovendo. Corri para fora ignorando meu carro. Queria sentir a chuva.

Fui para rua, seguiria no ritmo humano, até não poder ser mais visto, quando já não havia de que eu poderia ser visto, eu deixei meus instintos me dominarem.


End file.
